Il regno del cieloel reino del cielo
by tsuri182718
Summary: -"tragico accidente causa la muerte de una pareja dejando a su unico hijo de 5 años huerfano"-es lo que se escuchaba en la televicion canal de noticias-"la parja se identifico con los nombres de sawada iemitsu y su esposa sawada nana"- -no puede ser...tsuna...-CAP 5 ARRIVA!
1. Chapter 1

Il regno del cielo

Prologo: il cielo é nato

Japón, namimori

Era una noche tranquila, en la que la luna y las estrellas brillaban con gran intensidad y se mostraban con tal claridad que parecía irreal…o bueno al menos para la mayoría ya que en una clínica de namimori se encontraba un grupo de personas observando como un rubio cenizo, de ojos color miel, piel canela de buen ver y cuerpo de infarto, vestido con un elegante traje negro, iba de un extremo a otro frente a la puerta de una sala de operaciones la cual tenía el típico foquito que marca cuando se está usando prendido.

-maestro…-llamaba una chica de cabellos castaños peinados a chongo con gafas e igualmente trajeada-tranquilo todo estará bien nana-san, estará bien y su hijo nacerá pronto-afirmaba para darle confianza al podre hombre que se moría de nervios.

-moo!Oregano como quieres que me calme si mi hijo está naciendo! y no puedo entrar a apoyar a mi linda y amada nana!-chillaba de forma desesperada pero infantil el hombre sacándoles una gotita al puro estilo anime a los presentes.

-kuso!sawada ya cálmate todo saldrá bien-gritaba exasperada y dando un golpe en la cabeza que dejo K.O. al hombre, la otra mujer del grupo la cual tenía un peculiar cabello azul, ojos color café rojizo con buen cuerpo, piel algo morena y vestida con un traje militar en tono vino.

-…-silencio por parte de los demás que solo la observaban con gotitas detrás de la cabeza.

-qué?-preguntaba como si nada.

-nada lalmirch –respondían todos al unisón.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++1 hora después++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Dentro de la sala de operaciones una mujer daba el último esfuerzo para que su bebe naciera, el cual dio como resultado el sonido más hermoso que la cansada mujer escucho en toda su vida que fue el fuerte pero extrañamente melodioso llanto de su bebe el cual nació justo cuando dieron las 12 en punto.

-felicidades nana-sama!es un hermoso y saludable niño!-chillaban las enfermeras a cargo ya que en todos sus años nunca habían visto un bebe tan hermoso como ese y no era para menos el pequeño tenía una piel de exquisito color blanco-acanelado que a la luz reflejaba tonos dorados, con una pequeña matita de cabellos color caoba entre obscuro y rojizo una bella combinación.

La mujer de con voz cansada pero dulce y feliz hablo-por favor déjenme verlo…-pedía con tono esperanzado.

-por supuesto nana-sama-decía la enfermera que había bañado y cambiado al bebe con un mameluco color azul pastel con blanco, llevo su ligera carga hasta la mujer que gustosa lo recibió comenzando a arrullarlo y besarlo con suavidad y delicadeza para que dejara de llorar.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++afuera de la sala minutos antes+++++++++++++++++++++

Al momento de escucharse el primer sollozo del bebe el hombre que anteriormente se encontraba inconsciente despertó y se levantó cual resorte a la vez que el foquito se apagaba y por la puerta salía un doctor con una sonrisa en la cara.

-sawada-sama, acaba de….-fue brutalmente cortado por iemitsu.

-como esta nana?!y mi hijo?!-grito a todo pulmón zangoloteando al pobre doctor hasta que lal lo golpeo (otra vez) haciéndolo soltar al mareado hombre que no tenía la culpa de los ataques de nervios que tenía el padre primerizo el cual por cierto se sobaba el gran chichón que le hizo lal.

Al doctor ya recuperado del mareo, observo a iemitsu en canclillas sobándose por lo que le bajo una gran gotita-sawada-sama estamos en una clínica por favor no grite...vine a decirle que nana-sama este en perfecto estado de salud y su hijo nació fuerte y sano, además de que es muy hermoso-sonreía con amplitud-si gusta puede pasar a v…-no alcanzo a terminar ya que iemitsu ya estaba adentro de la sala.

Iemitsu no cabía de felicidad pues al entrar vio la escena más hermosa del mundo que era conformada por su hermosa esposa cargando un bultito envuelto en una manta de color anaranjado pastel-nana…ese es..?-la mujer alza la cabeza para observarlo y sonreírle con gran amplitud y contestar un simple-si es tsunayoshi-iemitsu se acerca más rápido hasta posicionarse aun lado de su esposa y su hijo envolviéndolos en sus brazos de manera cálida, protectora y posesiva logrando que a nana le escurrieran finas lágrimas de felicidad-muchas gracias nana me has hecho el hombre mas feliz y pleno del mundo-le susurra con mucho amor y dulzura a su esposa, mientras a él también le escurren lágrimas.

-discúlpenme por interrumpir pero…necesito saber el nombre que le pondré en el brazalete…-decía una de las enfermeras viendo la hermosa escena.

-tsunayoshi, sawada tsunayoshi-decían ambos padres a la vez, sacándole una sonrisa a la enfermera que escribía el nombre en el brazalete.

-me permiten?-cuestionaba, refiriéndose a que si dejaban que le pusiera el brazalete a lo que los padres asentían y esta se lo ponía aun en brazos de nana de esta manera notaba que nana ya se veía muy cansada-lo siento sawada-sama pero es hora de que me lleve a tsunayoshi al examen médico y parece que nana-sama ya está bastante cansada..-

-eh…-fue el único sonido que emitió iemitsu para después darse cuenta de que nana se veía muy cansada por tanto no protesto y dejo que las enfermeras se encargaran.

-sawada-sama, puede pasar dentro de 1hr. a maternidad para ver a su bebe-le comentaba una enfermera-en cuanto a nana-sama estará en la habitación 27 e igualmente podrá pasar a verla-.

-gracias-decía con una gran sonrisa saliendo para encontrarse con sus amigos/discípulos-ambos están bien y podemos verlos en 1hr.-era lo primero que decía iemitsu al estar frente a ellos, le sonreían y lo abrazaban (excepto obvio lal) comenzando a felicitarlo al cabo de unos minutos sonaba el teléfono de iemitsu, el cual contestaba al segundo timbrazo:

-hola?-

_-iemitsu-se escuchaba una voz cansada (osea vieja) al otro lado de la línea._

-nono!que feliz estoy de escucharlo! Sucedió algo?-preguntaba entre feliz y preocupado.

_-jojojo no para nada hablaba para saber cómo están nana y él bebe-sonreía al otro lado de la línea._

-ya veo! Están estupendos los dos y mi pequeño es hermoso!-afirmaba de lo más feliz-

_-me alegro mucho por ti-decía de lo más feliz el nono-no sería una molestaría que valla a visitarlos junto a reborn y su nuevo alumno dentro de un mes o si...?-preguntaba algo dudoso._

-jajajajaja por supuesto que no nono, nana y yo estaremos felices de tenerlo con nosotros-.

_-ok, si no incomodamos pues en un mes nos vemos de acuerdo?-_

-por supuesto nono!-

_-adiós y felicidades iemitsu-_

-gracias y adiós nono-se corta la llamada.

-sucedió algo en Italia?-preguntaba oregano.

-nop, el nono hablo para decirme que vendrá junto a reborn y su nuevo alumno dentro de un mes-sonreía.

-ya veo, pero quien es el nuevo alumno de reborn-san?-cuestionaba curiosa.

-pues es el candidato a guardián de la nube de la décima generación, hibari kyoya-kun-explicaba de lo más tranquilo.


	2. Capítulo 1: incidente

Capítulo 1: incidente

Italia, Sicilia

En una de las habitaciones más grandes y escondidas de una bella e imponente mansión se encontraba un pequeño y hermoso niño en completo silencio, de cabellos color caoba entre obscuro y rojizo con una piel de exquisito color blanco-acanelado que reflejaba tonos dorados a la suave luz que le golpeaba de no más de 5 años recostado en un gran sofá de piel blanca, con varias vendas, parches y curitas que se deja van ver por debajo de la ropa que consistía en unos shorts color caqui, sudadera blanca que resaltaba el bello color de su piel, observando el techo con sus grandes orbes chocolate que en algún momento reflejaban alegría y felicidad ahora ese especial brillo era sustituido por uno que reflejaba dolor, tristeza, miedo, soledad y muy dentro de ese mirar se aferraba un pedacito de esperanza. Esperanza de que todo fuera un sueño, una mentira cruel, una broma pesada, no podía creer que por su pequeño y primer capricho, berrinche, egoísmo no sabía cómo definirlo su precioso día se había tornado en su peor pesadilla de la que quería salir, estaba asustado, le dolía todo el cuerpo, tenía mucho miedo y sabia a la perfección que todo aquello paso por su culpa…si él no hubiera sido tan…tan…tan horrible nada de eso hubiera pasado…comenzó a recordar lo sucedido, a revivir el horrible día que lo atormentaría de manera cruel toda la viva…

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++flash back+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Era un día como cualquier otro estaban en Italia de vacaciones era su tercer día y estaba de lo más feliz. Se hospedaban en un cómodo departamento que consistía en una pequeña y moderna cocina, con todo lo necesario, una pequeña sala de 3 sillones de gamuza color hueso, un comedor de 4 sillas cuadrado y de madera clara y por ultimo 2 pequeñas recamaras de paredes azules con camas grandes y cómodas y por ultimo baños propios; ése día durante el desayuno oto-san comento a ka-chan que era urgente ir a ver al abuelo, una persona muy amable y protectora, ka-san acepto gustosa y con un sonrisa ya que a ka-san le agradaba casi tanto como a mí la compañía del abuelo, por eso yo también estaba feliz, voltee a verla con una sonrisa pero al hacerlo vio un deje de preocupación en su cara así que le pregunte si estaba bien y ella me contesto con una dulce sonrisa y un "no es nada, no te preocupes mi querido Tsu-kun" su explicación no me convenció del todo, algo me decía que estaba mintiendo pero preferí ignorar esa vocecita y me conforme con esa respuesta para seguir comiendo mi delicioso desayuno, al acabar la ayude a limpiar la cocina cosa que ella me agradeció con esa sonrisa que tanto me gustaba pues me transmitía mucho amor y me hacía sentir bien, al terminar oto-san nos llamó para que bajáramos y así lo hicimos; al bajar nos encontramos con un coche negro bastante bonito pero lo que me llamaba la atención eran las ventanas negras que no permitían ver el interior.

-oka-san-llame-¿porque las ventanas son negras?

-oh, pues porque el vidrio es mas resistente, ya sabes que en el trabajo de papa los accidentes ocurren muy seguido y para que no nos pase nada papa mando a reforzar las ventanas-me respondía de manera dulce.

-ya veo, entonces oto-san, quiere mucho a ka-san y a Tsuna?-preguntaba con inocencia viendo directamente a oto-san, quien ante mi inocente pregunta sonreía agachándose a mi altura.

-claro que no Tsuna, no los quiero…-revolvía con sus grandes y cálidas manos mi cabello, desconcertándome por la respuesta-los amo, son mi vida-me afirmaba totalmente sincero a lo que no pude evitar sonreír-subamos-me tomaba en brazos y subíamos al auto; ya adentro, me senté en medio de ka-san y oto-san, el carro arranco, me sorprendió mucho que se viera lo que estaba afuera pues creí que se vería oscuro.

-WOW!-exclame de lo más feliz, extrañando a los adultos.

-que sucede Tsuna?-preguntaban a la vez para después sonreírse.

-es que no esperaba que todo se viera tan claro desde adentro!-explicaba con emoción.

-Ya veo-decían otra vez a la vez y comenzaban a reír.

-oto-san verdad que si iremos por el helado?-preguntaba.

-no, Tsuna ahorita no podemos pero te prometo que cuando lleguemos con el Nono comerás todo el helado que puedas de acuerdo?-

-eh?!Pero lo prometiste!-le reclamaba.

-Tsuna lo siento sé que lo prometí pero…-lo interrumpí-oto-san mentiroso!-le grite enfurruñado cruzándome de brazos y frunciendo el ceño, en ese momento solo pensaba en que quería mi helado ante esto m oto-san suspiro y le dijo al chofer que fuera a la heladería más cercana, al escucharlo sonreí triunfal.

-gracias!-le sonreí y el me sonrío de vuelta cálidamente, minutos después llegamos a la heladería, pedí uno de vainilla con chocolate, oto-san pago y nos dirigimos a la salida rápidamente, al salir vi como un grupo de carros como el nuestro nos comenzaban a rodear, volteé a ver a oto-san y me asusto lo que vi…oto-san estaba horrorizado, de un momento a otro me encontraba en los brazos de ka-chan con su helado en el piso y su oto-san disparando a los autos mientras él y su ka-chan entraban al auto una vez adentro, oto-san se metía cerrando tras de sí la puerta y gritando un: "ARRANCA!" el chofer ni flojo ni perezoso arrancaba a gran velocidad haciendo chillar las llantas, los disparos no se hicieron esperar así como los carros que los perseguían.

De un momento a otro tenía 3 autos siguiéndolos desde atrás y uno en cada lateral disparando sin piedad hasta que por fin la ventana del conductor cedió y los disparos entraron, como certeros matando al conductor.

-AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!-fue el grito que di cuando vi todo ese horrible y brillante liquido carmesí bañar todo el auto dejando al hombre un tanto deforme por la balas, mientras incontables lagrimas salían de mis ojos, oto-san y ka-chan reaccionaron de manera rápida haciendo aparecer la llama de la última voluntad en sus frentes ka-chan tomándome en brazos protegiéndome con su cuerpo a la vez que oto-san nos sujetaba a ambos colocándonos en su regazo haciendo que ka-san lo abrazara y yo a ella, de repente oto-san se acomodaba haciendo que sus palmas miraran una hacia el asiento y otra hacia al techo, de sus brazos salían llamas naranjas haciendo volar el techo y proporcionándonos hacia arriba, una vez sobre el cielo ka-chan nos envolvía con sus llamas impidiendo que las balas nos tocasen de un rápido movimiento nos alejamos varias cuadras y aterrizamos en un callejón oto-san nos soltó observándonos por unos segundos que me parecieron eternos…

-Nana, Tsuna los amo nunca lo olviden-nos sonreía con amor y cariño-Nana llévate a Tsuna…-ordenaba mientras escuchaba como unos pasos se acercaban…y yo solo podía llorar aferrándome a mi ka-chan que lloraba desolado por la reciente orden haciendo que mi llanto incrementara.

-n-no!...Iemitsu!yo te amo y no te dejare solo!-gritaba ka-chan con voz ahogada por el llanto pero aun así se notaba su determinación, oto-san la miro con detenimiento un segundo para luego besarla y decirle fuerte y claro:-Nana, mi amada Nana…en este momento soy yo o Tsuna…¿a quién prefieres?-ka-chan y yo lo veíamos impactados por la declaración así que sin más ka-chan me tomaba en brazos y le susurraba un: "baka" oto-san sonreía ante la palabra y se dirigía a mí.

-cuida de ka-chan ok?-me pregunto con voz suave y conciliadora para des pues darme un beso en la frente, se separa esperando mi respuesta pero las palabras no me salen así que solo logro asentir, logrando que amplié su sonrisa para después girarse-adiós mis tesoros-.

Los disparos no se hicieron esperar como tampoco Ka-chan que con cada disparo sollozaba más fuerte pero aun así corrió entre callejones tanto como sus piernas y mi peso se lo permitieron, me acomode en sus brazos y observe a la lejanía como el cuerpo de mi oto-san ere acribillado…sin duda eran demasiados para él solo, cuando vi su cuerpo caer y no levantarse lo supe mi oto-san había murto…llore aún más solo que en silencio, pronto perdí de vista a los hombres y a mi oto-san ya que saltamos una reja para enseguida seguir corriendo, de repente escuche un "RINGNRING" era el celular de ka-san, ella contesto y solo la escuche decir entrecortadamente un: "entendido" y colgó.

Pronto los disparos se volvieron a escuchar y ella me cambio de posición para cubrirme completamente de las balas instantes después note que ka-chan sangraba de muchos lados manchando mi ropa, cuando ya no pudo más se paró me deposito en el piso y me dijo: "corre Tsu-kun, corre y no voltees pase lo que pase corre, sigue derecho por este callejón y no pares hasta estar en la avenida central ahí te esperara el abuelo ahora corre!y no pares!".Me besaba la frente tal como oto-san, después creaba un muro de llamas naranjas y caía al piso gritándome: "CORREE!" yo que me encontraba paralizado hasta el momento desperté con el grito y acate la orden empezando a correr, tropezándome en el proceso por los charcos y la basura.

Antes de salir me detuve y gire observando que la barrera de ka-san estaba desecha y como acorralaban a ka-chan para después burlarse y dispararle en la cabeza salpicando la pared y el pasillo…empezaba a odiar el color rojo…el tiempo se detuvo las lágrimas corrían a mares y solo reaccione cuando sentí un ardor en mi torso, mi hombro y brazo; atinando solo a dar el más doloroso grito que jamás en mi corta vida había dado-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-sentí claramente como me garganta se desgarro hasta que dejo de emitir sonido alguno.

Gire sobre mis pies y empecé a correr hasta que choque con algo o más bien dicho alguien ese alguien era el abuelo.

-abuelo…yo…ka-san…oto-san…-me abrazaba y después todo se volvía negro.

Desperté en una habitación completamente blanca tan blanca que dañaba mi visión y me mareaba note que estaba lleno de vendas, curitas y parches aunque no le di importancia y mejor me dedique a observar a todos lados tratando de incorporarme o reconocer el lugar, cuando lo logre justo entraba una enfermera.

-sawada-kun! al fin despiertas! nos tenías muy preocupados has dormido durante 3 días!-me decía de lo más emocionada y con una sonrisa, más yo no pude devolvérsela pues recordaba todo lo sucedido…-sawada-kun..?-yo solo la observe.

-…-

-…-

-…mi abuelo-pedí con dificultad pues me dolía mucho a garganta además de que mi voz sonó rasposa.

-claro en seguida le llamare-respondió saliendo de la habitación, pasaron unos minutos y entro un hombre anciano que llevaba en el brazo izquierdo una armadura, la cual tenía unas cuentas grietas, el cual reconocí como la mano derecha del abuelo.

-hola pequeño cómo te sientes? el nono no podrá venir ahora por lo que te dejo a mi mando-me decía con voz conciliadora lo observé unos minutos para después suspirar.

-ya me puedo ir…-cuestione seguía doliendo y mucho además de que sonaba horrible, me devolvió la mirada analizándome durante unos segundos para después girarse a la enfermera la cual solo asintió.

-Al parecer si-

-bien-me destapaba y me ponía de pie con gran dificultad pero de pie.

-oye! No te sobre esfuerces!-me regañaba para adelantarse y volver a colocarme en la cama-espera ahí-me ordenaba yo simplemente asentí se giró y fue hacia un buro sacando ropa para después acercarse y cambiarme al terminar me cogió entre sus brazos y salimos del hospital en completo silencio.

Entramos a un auto que nos esperaba en la puerta del hospital que nos llevó a la mansión del abuelo, al bajar me llevo entre sus brazos a una de las tantas habitaciones.

-a partir de hoy esta será tu habitación ok?-me comentaba con emoción.

-…-

-donde quieres estar en el sillón o la cama?-me preguntaba con amabilidad.

-en el sillón-murmure pero el alcanzo a escuchar o eso creo ya que me dejo en el lugar indicado anteriormente-gracias-

-de nada nono vendrá en unos instantes, te dejo con permiso-dijo para después salir, fue de esa manera que termine donde estoy.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++fin del flash back+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

-Tsunayoshi-kun-llamaba una amable voz al pequeño que se encontraba recostado.

-si abuelo?-contestaba en un áspero susurro.

-quieres unirte a la mafia como tus papas o prefieres vivir alejado de este mundo?-cuestionaba serio el anciano.

-me quedare contigo abuelo eres todo lo que me queda…-respondía mientras una lagrima corría por su mejilla.

-entiendo entonces a partir de ahora eres el candidato a decimo jefe de la familia vongola-le sonreía con calidez para después abrazarlo con fuerza-pronto conocerás a tu familia-le susurraba al oído mientras el pequeño solo se aferraba a él sin derramar lágrimas ni sollozos.


	3. Capítulo 3: non c'è tempesta di pioggia

_**Debido a que cometí ese error decidí subir el cap, asegúrense de a ver leído el anterior (Capítulo 2:**____**l'arrivo della tempesta)por favor comenten!sus comentarios son mi pan de cada día!creo que no eh puesto as traducciones…**_

_**Il regno del cielo-el reino del cielo**_

_**Prologo: il cielo é nato-prologo: nace el cielo**_

_**Capítulo 2:**____**l'arrivo della tempesta-capitulo 2:la llegada de la tormenta**_

_**Capítulo 3:**____**non c'è tempesta di pioggia-capitulo 3:no hay tormenta sin lluvia**_

Capítulo 3: non c'è tempesta di pioggia

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++Narra Tsuna++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Hoy era un dia normal, soleado y tranquilo me encontraba caminando por uno de los largos y numerosos pasillos de la mansión junto a mi inseparable usa-chan-un conejo de peluche color blanco, ojos negros, nariz rosita y muy afelpado que me regalo Gokudera, es bastante bonito -, pensando que hoy llega otro de mis guardianes lo que me hacía ansiar su arribo, me pregunto ¿Cómo será? ¿Será una niña o un niño? ¿Será amable, lindo, gruñón? O ¿Será como mi linda y auto-nombrada mano derecha? Porque si ahora tengo a una mano derecha y es nada más y nada menos que Gokudera que al enterarse de que era el décimo Vongola reacciono de una manera que de tan solo recordarla me causa mucha gracia jajajaja.

*********************************Flash Back********************************

Después de nuestra declaración y de una charla acerca de lo que nos gustaba, lo que no y de nuestras vidas (sin llegar a tocar el tema de la muerte de mis padres o su madre) ambos sentimos la fatiga y el cansancio de ese dia, por lo que bostezamos casi de forma sincronizada a lo que sonreí gesto que Gokudera respondió de igual manera con una suave pero linda sonrisa. Lo abrase acurrucándome en su pecho, el me correspondió y al poco rato me quede total y completamente dormido, ese dia descanse como no había descansado en días…

A la mañana siguiente desperté abrazado a Gokudera, que se encontraba mirando al techo mientras acariciaba mis cabellos con ternura se veía tan lleno de paz, que decidí quedarme así, abrazándolo, no sé cuánto tiempo paso lo que si se es que Gokudera estaba relajado y pensando algo importante puesto que su mirada era seria o eso me pareció…Después de un rato escuchamos golpes afuera detrás de la puerta.

TOC,TOC

Gokudera frunció el ceño y siguió con lo que hacía por lo que yo también los ignore, acomodándome nuevamente, cubriéndome con su cuerpo y las cobijas comencé a sentir sueño nuevamente no me quería levantar por lo que opte por dormir de nuevo y así lo hice pero no pasaron más de diez minutos cuando escuche el insistente toque de la puerta cosa que hizo que me moviera en mi lugar tratando de que el molesto sonido no me llegara, Gokudera seguía en silencio pero lo sentí tensarse ante la situación-se está enojando-dije en mi mente, había notado en nuestro poco tiempo juntos que Gokudera no tenía paciencia para casi nada, minutos después escuche como abrieron la puerta.

-Gokudera-sama es hora de…-la voz de la mucama acercándose fue interrumpida por el fuerte grito de Gokudera.

-LARGO!AUN NO ME QUIERO LEVANTAR!ENTIENDES?!LARGO!-su grito fue frio pero lleno de enojo pasaron unos segundos en silencio hasta que la voz de la sirvienta se volvió a escuchar de manera temblorosa y asustada.

-pe-pero Gokudera-sama el décimo aun no aparece y su padre lo solicita!-decía la mujer de forma rápida y algo torpe.

-eh?-es lo que salía de mi boca al escucharla decir aquello por lo que recordé que nadie sabía de mi paradero, me levante rápido sintiendo un ligero mareo por el brusco cambio, salte de la cama y observe a la mujer que estaba en shock por verme ahí-donde está mi abuelo?-le pregunte tranquilamente mientras ella salía de su shock.

-Pues…en el comedor joven amo-respondía de manera sumisa y un tanto ida, asentí girándome para ver a Gokudera.

-ne, podrías acompañarme al comedor? No quiero ir solo si?-pedía poniendo cara de cachorro abandonado.

-ha-hai-Gokudera se levantaba y Tsuna lo tomaba de la mano jalándolo para que empezara a caminar.

El trayecto al comedor se llevó en un silencio un tanto incomodo, al llegar me pare frente a mi abuelo y comencé a hablar.

-hola abuelo buenos días…-salude cortésmente haciendo una reverencia entonces me percaté de que no estaba solo había un hombre de cabellos rojizos y ojos verde olivo, perfectamente trajeado y peinado dándole un aire estricto-hola señor-salude de nuevo con una suave sonrisa nerviosa y una inclinación de cabeza que el correspondió de igual manera.

-Tsunayoshi-kun! ¿Dónde has estado? ¡estaba muy preocupado por ti!-empezaba el abuelo para enseguida acercarse y abrazarme con cariño, cosa que correspondí de lo más feliz y complacido.

-gomen es qué me perdí…-

++++++++++++++++Flash Back Dentro Del Flash Back Narración Normal++++++++++++++++

Un pequeño castaño se encontraba recorriendo dos pasillos de la mansión de manera distraída y con cara de perdido durante largos minutos, hasta que se paró enfrente de uno de los grandes ventanales del primer piso, el cual se encontraba abierto se quedó observando los bastos y hermosos jardines; de repente vio pasar una hermosa mariposa de color morado sin pensarlo demasiado salto a su encuentro empezando a perseguirla, pero después de un reto se cansó y al detenerse para tomar una boca lada de aire la perdió de vista y se dio cuenta de que no sabía dónde estaba.

++++++++++++++++Fin Del Flash Back Dentro Del Flash Back+++++++++++++++++++++++++

Vi como a todos los presentes les bajaban grandes gotitas estilo anime lo que causo que a mí también me bajara y me ruborizara un poco.

-abuelo-hable para llamar su atención-quiero que Gokudera forme parte de mis guardianes lo quiero mucho y no quiero separarme de el-le hable con toda la determinación que mi voz fue capaz de dar además de que lo volteé a ver a los ojos con toda la seriedad y sinceridad que pude me observo durante largos minutos en los que no despegue mi vista de la suya, hasta que después de un rato sonrió con amplitud y orgullo.

-claro que si, Tsunayoshi-kun pero no crees que deberías primero preguntarle a él ¿si quiere o no el puesto?-me respondió con su habitual tranquilidad.

Me sonrojé tanto que me ardía la car no había pensado en el hecho de que Gokudera pudiera negarse, así que gire a verlo entre avergonzado y nervioso, cerré mis ojos apretándolos fuertemente solté rápidamente.

-¡¿Gokuderaquieresformarpartede mifamilia?!-creo que más bien le grite, cosa que causo que mi sonrojó aumentara (como si fuera posible) y bajara la cabeza con los ojos aun cerrados, al darme cuenta de que había gritado y hablado de manera tan rápida, me quede quieto esperando cualquier cosa, menos lo que sucedió una cálida mano se posó en mi hombro causando que elevara mi mirada chocando con una esmeralda.

-por supuesto que acepto decimo-hablo fuerte y claro la tormenta a la vez que se arrodillaba ante tsuna- le doy mi lealtad eterna y si usted me lo permite me gustaría ser su mano derecha.

Sonreí ampliamente lleno de felicidad-claro Gokudera!-respondí de lo más feliz-ne, Gokudera ¿quieres quedarte a vivir aquí en la misión?-pregunte esperanzado, creo que todos se sorprendieron por mi comentario pero nadie dijo nada al respecto.

-claro que si junndaime!-respondía enseguida lleno de felicidad.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++Fin Del Flash Back++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

No pude evitar soltar una carcajada llena de felicidad, los últimos días Gokudera había sido muy amable, tierno, cariñoso y algunas veces algo gruñón aunque conmigo nunca se enfada…

+++++++++++++++++++++++Fin de la Narración de Tsuna+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

**************************En otro lugar de la mansión*************************

Se encontraba un chico peli-plateado caminando con el ceño fruncido y como alma que se lleva el diablo por los pasillos de la mansión, nadie ninguno de los trabajadores se metían en su camino, pues sabían que cuando estaba así y sin el pequeño decimo era de temer a pesar de sus apenas 6 años…pero regresando al tema de su preocupación por que si eso era preocupación no enojo cosa que aquellos ignorantes no sabían pero es que no era para menos ¡había perdido de vista a su adorado decimo!A SU DECIMO, es decir el pequeño decimo aun no sabía moverse del todo bien por la mansión-y eso que ya llevaba más de 1 semana viviendo ahí-no es que lo juzgara, no eso nunca pero a veces se preocupaba mucho por el-no quería que se volviera a perder y le sucediera algo-pero tan perdido iba que al dar la vuelta en un corredor que no se dio cuenta de que un chico más alto que el, de piel morena y ojos dorados caminaba justo frente a el-igual de perdido o hasta más-y sin poder evitarse chocaron…la pequeña tormenta al notar el fuerte golpe y su desequilibrio solo atino a cerrar los ojos e intentar sujetar lo que estuviera frente a él; y el objeto ganador fue la camisa del otro chico que por el golpe se desequilibró cayendo de lleno sobre el más bajo quedando en una posición algo/muy comprometedora en la que sus alientos chocaban canela(Yamamoto) VS cereza(Gokudera) creando una deliciosa mezcla…cosa que noto al instante pero le restó importancia cuando vio al niño bajo él tenía los ojos fuertemente apretados-seguro por el golpe-pensó el mas alto, de rasgos inigualablemente hermosos, finos y aniñados, piel blanca como mármol que parecía tersa y cálida, con un cabello plateado que le llegaba un poco arriba de los hombros de aspecto sedoso y suave-sin duda tiene unos ojos bellísimos- pensó el moreno y como si lo hubiera pedido el peli-plata abrió lentamente sus ojos esmeralda viéndolo fijamente causando que se perdiera en los dorados del contrario sustituyendo sus ganas de gritarle por otra- más sanas-que eran examinarle detenidamente; observando sus rasgos aniñados y masculinos, piel bronceada de aspecto suave, cabello castaño obscuro y para rematar unos hermosos ojos dorados.

Mientras ellos seguían en su ensoñación no escucharon los livianos paso que daba el pequeño cielo que al tenerlos en su campo de visión no pudo evitar su curiosidad por el niño "grande" que aplastaba a Gokudera-quien no deja que nadie(excepto el)se le acercara o lo tocara sin recibir un grito o insulto de su parte-aun que parecía que ambos estaban algo idos ya que ninguno lo volteo a ver cuándo se les acerco observándolos con expectación y curiosidad, harto de que no lo notaran decidió hablar.

-ne, Gokudera ¿qué haces?-le llamaba con su dulce voz sacando a ambos mayores de su ensoñación, que volteando al mismo tiempo-aun algo atontados-se encontraron un pequeño castaño que los miraba curioso con sus grandes y hermosos ojos caramelo, mientras cargaba un conejo blanco-dándole un aspecto más tierno del que ya tenía por si solo-no pudieron pensar más que un-que lindo es ese/el pequeño/junndaime-respectivamente, perdiéndose una vez más pero en los inocentes y puros ojos del cielo.

-nada-respondían a la vez, para enseguida girar sus rostros de nuevo notando su posición, cosa que altero al oji-verde dando por resultado que un tono rojo se apoderara de su rostro y por ende empezara a empujar al otro lanzándole maldiciones a diestra y siniestra dejando al moreno en un pequeño shock que se disipo al notar su leve tartamudeo y el furioso sonrojó que lo azotaba sin tregua y al más pequeño le saco una dulce sonrisa al notar el nerviosismo de su autonombrada-mano derecha; cuando estuvieron los dos de pie el castañito se acercó al mayor extendiendo su mano.

-soy Sawada Tsunayoshi, ¡un placer!-se presentaba con una de sus luminosas y cálidas sonrisas, a lo que el mayor tomaba la pequeña mano entre la suya para sonreír y decir.

-¡io! Tsuna, soy Yamamoto Takeshi- respondía con una sonrisa amable y fraternal para después voltear a ver a la tormenta que ya estaba más relajada lo miraba con enojo claramente fingido-y tú eres…?-cuestionaba con una sonrisa.

-…cht…-es todo lo que respondía haciendo que a los otros dos les bajaran barias gotitas.

-se llama Gokudera Hayato-comentaba tsuna con inocencia-no te enojes con él es solo que es algo tímido!-sonreía apenado aun agarrando la mano contraria.

-junndaime!-replicaba Hayato un poco apenado de que su querido decimo dijera eso.

-maa, maa, lo entiendo-


	4. Chapter 2:I arrivo della tempesta

_**Mierda!lo lamento de verdad que lo lamento esto es estúpido!kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!estoy frustrada este cap no quiere ser publicado o qué?!Mis más sinceras disculpas plis avísenme si hay más defectos onegai!y por favor pido no mejor dicho imploro paciencia plis! Paciencia!**_

Capítulo 2: l'arrivo della tempesta

-…si….-susurraba despacito-no permitiré que nadie lastime a mi nueva familia abuelo…-prometía con seguridad haciendo que el anciano sonriera.

-Tsuna te prometo que nunca más estarás solo, ya verás que tu nueva familia te querrá mucho lo prometo…-comentaba acariciando los suaves y sedosos cabellos-mañana llega el primero espero que se lleven bien…-su voz sonaba esperanzada a que el pequeño cielo entre sus brazos pudiera realmente recuperarse de ese horrible hecho su súper intuición le decía que el pequeño estaba más afectado de lo que aparentaba…siguió abrazándolo ya en un silencio cómodo para los dos o eso le pareció a él, después de un tiempo el anciano lo separo lentamente del abrazo se levantó y diciéndole que era necesario que descansara para que pudiera recuperarse salió prometiendo que volvería más tarde a verlo.

El pequeño cielo se levantó, fue hasta la gran y cómoda cama, subió desparramándose en ella viendo el techo hasta que el gentil Morfeo lo abrazo dando descanso a su mente y cuerpo en un sueño necesitado y muy tranquilo como si quisiese que tsuna recuperara fuerzas y se olvidara de lo anteriormente vivido.

A la mañana siguiente tsuna despertó con nuevas y renovadas energías aunque aún sin ánimo, observo su nueva habitación levantándose lentamente para estirarse con cuidado de no re-abrir sus heridas, observando a través de la ventana como el cielo estaba nublado y con amenaza de lluvia, siguió observando durante varios minutos hasta que un:

TOC,TOC

Se oyó detrás de la puerta haciendo que girara la cabeza diciendo un quedo: "adelante". Una joven de alrededor de 16 años cabello y ojos café obscuro, piel trigueña y vestida con el típico traje de sirvienta/mucama entro tímida y respetuosa haciendo una reverencia.

-Sawada-sama, es hora de levantarse, ya es bastante tarde y necesita desayunar-comentaba mientras caminaba hacia el-ayer no probo bocado y si no se cuida podría enfermar-regañaba tímidamente al mas joven.

Tsuna la observaba y escuchaba con atención a todo lo dicho por la joven, cuando esta termino el simplemente le sonrió con tristeza, recordando que su ka-chan le decía que tenía que comer bien para no enfermarse, al recordarlo no pudo más que asentir a lo dicho por la joven.

-…Tsuna…-susurraba apenas audible para la joven que lo acompañaba.

-eh?-era lo único que emitía su voz, se encontraba un poco shockeada le habían dicho que el pequeño no hablaba ni sonreía así que, que lo hiciera hacia su persona la llenaba de una felicidad, que no sabía explicar era como si de un momento a otro ese pequeño le hubiera arrebatado el corazón y solo por una triste y débil sonrisa…sus pensamientos se detuvieron y fueron a otro rumbo "triste y débil…sonrisa" repetía para sí y como si su mundo se hubiera caído todo la felicidad que sintió se esfumo como llego para ser remplazada por la preocupación y dolor ajeno, dolor que provenía del pequeño que le había arrebatado el corazón con una sonrisa…de pronto escucho algo que la saco de sus pensamientos.

-tsuna, puedes decirme tsuna-hablo amable y tímido el cielo, observando la cara de estupefacción de la chica-claro solo si tú quieres-quiso componer malentendiendo la cara de la chica.

-jajajajaja-reía a carcajadas, ese niño era sin duda hermoso-jaja lo siento bo-chan jaja no es eso es que me sorprendió lo que dijo pero si usted me da permiso con gusto lo llamare: "Tsuna-bo-chan o Tsuna-sama "como le guste-sonreía con calidez.

-oh…hmm…-se sonrojaba-no se creó que está bien como gustes llamarme eh…-su sonrojó se intensificaba haciendo que la joven gritara un "kyyyyyyyaaaaaa" internamente por lo lindo que era tsuna-cómo te llamas?-le preguntaba tímida y avergonzadamente.

-jajajaja lo siento olvide presentarme-se hincaba estilo príncipe frente a el y cambiando su rostro alegre y divertido por uno serio le respondió-soy Roseto y de ahora en adelante estoy a su servicio decimo tiene mi lealtad eterna-el niño la miro serio unos segundos para después cambiarlo por uno de alegría melancólica.

-ya veo tu eres parte de mi nueva familia verdad?-aseguraba sonriendo ampliamente a lo que ella solo pudo asentir feliz de que el pequeño la tomara como parte de su familia; dé esta manera pasaron la mayor parte de la mañana conociéndose, hablando de trivialidades pero siempre sin mencionar algo relacionado a los padres, la joven sirvienta se había dado cuenta de que tsuna no quería hablar de eso así que no quería forzarlo, el niño era tan lindo y adorable que no podías evitar querer verlo feliz y complacerlo hasta en lo más mínimo.

++++++++++++narra Roseto ( momentos antes de encontrarse con tsuna)++++++++++++++

Me encontraba recorriendo los pasillos de la mansión hacia la habitación perteneciente al próximo capo, recordando cómo empezó mi hermoso día -nótese el sarcasmo- el tarado de Sebastián (el mayordomo en jefe) y Monic (la ama de llaves en jefe) se habían puesto de acuerdo para fastidiarme, yo odio a los niños, y el hecho de que me pidieran amablemente (según ellos, ya que en realidad me lo ordenaron/amenazaron) que yo me hiciera cargo del mocoso que supuestamente iba a ser el décimo era una blasfemia, yo estaba segura de que el mocoso era un mimado, consentido y caprichoso-suspiro-seguro lo voy a matar después de 5 minutos y yo en lo personal no quería ser asesinada tan joven por haber matado al décimo vongola pero es que incluso cuando me contaron lo que le sucedió no pudo importarme menos, que más da si mataron a sus padres delante del, hay muchos que pasan por lo mismo.

"waaa!"Grito mentalmente al verme parada frente a su puerta, toco.

TOC,TOC

Y en respuesta recibo un quedo "adelante" abro la puerta y entro, maldiciéndolo mentalmente claro está, que se cree?!Maldito moco…y entonces lo vi…su mirada perdida pero concentrada en mi era serena, apacible, amable y tranquila…so termine mi insulto mental rápidamente hice una tímida y respetuosa reverencia cayendo en su paz haciéndome totalmente sumisa y respetuosa.

-Sawada-sama, es hora de levantarse, ya es bastante tarde y necesita desayunar-comente mientras caminaba hacia el-ayer no probo bocado y si no se cuida podría enfermar-lo regañe tímidamente.

El me observaba y escuchaba con atención a todo lo decía como evaluándome, cuando termine el simplemente me sonrió con tristeza.

-…Tsuna…-susurro apenas audible para mí.

-eh?-era lo único que emitió mi voz, me encontraba un poco shockeada me habían dicho que el pequeño no hablaba ni sonreía así que, que lo hiciera hacia mí la llenaba de una felicidad, que no sabía explicar era como si de un momento a otro ese pequeño me hubiera arrebatado el corazón y solo por una triste y débil sonrisa…interrumpí mis pensamientos y estos fueron a otro rumbo "triste y débil…sonrisa" repetía para mí y como si mi mundo se hubiera caído todo la felicidad que sentí se esfumo como llego para ser remplazada por la preocupación y dolor ajeno, dolor que provenía del pequeño que me había arrebatado el corazón con una sonrisa…de pronto escucho algo que me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Tsuna, puedes decirme Tsuna-hablo amable y tímido el chico, observando mi cara de estupefacción -claro solo si tú quieres-quiso componer malentendiendo mi cara.

-jajajajaja-reí a carcajadas, ese niño era sin duda hermoso-jaja lo siento bo-chan jaja no es eso es que me sorprendió lo que dijo pero si usted me da permiso con gusto lo llamare: "Tsuna-bo-chan o Tsuna-sama "como le guste-sonreí con calidez.

-oh…hmm…-se sonroja-no se creó que está bien como gustes llamarme eh…-su sonrojó se intensificaba haciendo que gritara un "kyyyyyyyaaaaaa" internamente por lo lindo que era tsuna-cómo te llamas?-me pregunto tímida y avergonzadamente.

-jajajaja lo siento olvide presentarme-me hincaba estilo príncipe frente a el y cambiando mi rostro alegre y divertido por uno serio le respondí-soy Roseto y de ahora en adelante estoy a su servicio decimo tiene mi lealtad eterna-el niño me miro serio unos segundos para después cambiarlo por uno de alegría melancólica.

-ya veo tu eres parte de mi nueva familia verdad?-aseguraba sonriendo ampliamente a lo que solo pude asentir feliz de que el pequeño me tomara como parte de su familia; dé esta manera pase la mayor parte de la mañana conociéndolo y enamorándome más y más de el, hablando de trivialidades pero siempre sin mencionar algo relacionado a sus padres, ya que me había dado cuenta de que tsuna no quería hablar de eso y yo no quería forzarlo, el niño era tan lindo y adorable que no podías evitar querer verlo feliz y complacerlo hasta en lo más mínimo.

+++++++++++++++++fin de la narración roseto y comienzo de la normal++++++++++++++++

Así era hasta que el mayordomo en jefe la iba a buscar, observando con asombro como el pequeño ya había doblegado a roseto a sus pies sin siquiera darse cuenta, el pequeño tenia talento pensó el anciano mientras salían, con la promesa de regresar pronto, condujo a la muchacha por los pasillos de la casa en silencio hasta llegar a la entrada donde se podía observar al nono con otro hombre y dos niños (una niña y un niño) uno a cada lado los tres iban vestidos de manera formal al llegar el mayordomo y la mucama hicieron una respetuosa reverencia.

-aquí está la chica nono-decía respetuosamente al anciano frente a él, a la vez que se hacía a un lado mostrando a la muchacha.

-jojojojo eso parece, disculpa jovencita pero serias tan amable de llevar a tsuna al despacho?-cuestionaba/ordenaba el anciano.

-por supuesto nono, con su permiso -decía respetuosamente para dar una reverencia y retirarse de regreso al cuarto de tsuna.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ya en el cuarto+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Tocaba esperando el "adelante", pasaron unos minutos sin respuesta así que volvió a tocar pero nada; así que decidió entrar, al hacerlo empezó a buscarlo bajo la cama, en el armario y en el baño al no encontrarlo salió disparada hacia el despacho de su jefe al llegar ahí abrió las puertas dobles estrepitosamente haciendo que golpearan las paredes.

-nono, tsuna sama no está!-gritaba entrecortadamente por la carrera, el estruendo y el grito alerto a los guardianes que llegaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-que sucede?-preguntaron todos alarmados(menos la nube).

-tsunayoshi-kun desapareció-contestaba nono algo aturdido por la noticia, pero reacciono cuando un fuerte trueno y el fuerte repicar de las gotas de lluvia choco contra las ventanas –coyote alista los grupos que se dividan y busquen a Tsunayoshi-kun-ordenaba y con esta orden todos se pusieron a trabajar-me disculpo sé que querían conocer a tsunayoshi-kun.

-no se disculpe nono, no hay problema de hecho si gusta Bianchi y yo podríamos ayudarlo a buscar-respondía con sencillez el hombre.

-eso nos ayudaría mucho-sonreía el nono-roseto porque no llecas a Hayato-kun a una habitación para que este más cómodo mientras espera?-.

-hai, nono, por aquí por favor Gokudera-sama-pedía la sirvienta mientras caminaba a la salida con hayato pisándole los talones la joven guio al chico hasta una habitación en el ala sur-pase por favor Gokudera-sama-dice abriendo la puerta y permitiendo el acceso a hayato, el cual entro sin dignarse a mirarla y cerrando tras de sí la puerta.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++dentro de la habitación+++++++++++++++++++++++

Hayato observo la habitación unos instantes antes de dirigirse al diván blanco que estaba frente una ventana, se sentó y empezó a ver como caían las gotas de agua pensando en lo que había pasado en la semana, en como su madre había muerto en un accidente de trafico mientras regresaba de uno de sus tan famosos recitales y también en como toda su familia había asumido que él estaba bien ya que cuando le dijeron la noticia solo empezó a soltar maldiciones y se encerró en su cuarto solo eso, pero la realidad es que se sentía perdido y necesitaba que lo consolasen por dios era ¡un niño! ¡Solo un niño! Si bien gokudera era muy maduro e inteligente para sus 6 años no quería decir que la muerte de su madre no le afectara y pensando se le pasaron las horas ya eran las 6 de la tarde, cuando volteo hacia la ventana y vio debajo del árbol de enfrente un bulto azul sacándolo por completo de sus pensamientos, lo observo un poco hasta que entendió que era un niño, alarmado se paró saliendo de la habitación, buscando una salida hacia el patio, hasta que a unos pocos metros de él la encontró e importándole poco la lluvia salió desesperado por encontrar al niño, al llegar hasta el observo como el pequeño que se mantenía hecho bolita junto al árbol mientras intentaba inútilmente cubrirse con la sudadera(que por cierto ya estaba muy, MUY mojada) para entrar en calor notando también que aún no había advertido su presencia.

-oye, tu ven vamos a entrar a la mansión aquí hace mucho frio-ordenaba mientras el pequeño deba un saltito en su lugar para enseguida levantar su carita y mirarlo con sus grandes ojos color caramelo enrojecidos y un poco hinchados por su llanto que se perdía entre el sonido de la lluvia, por un momento el mundo dejo de girar para la pequeña tormenta solo existían esos hermosos ojos color caramelo que lo miraban atentamente mostrando su miedo.

-qu-quién eres?-tartamudeaba tsuna debido a los sollozos y el titiritar de sus dientes a causa del frio al chico peli plateado y de ojos verde esmeralda que estaba parado frente a él completamente mojado, la suave pero ronca voz del castaño lo sacaba de su ensimismamiento.

-eso no importa ahora, vamos adentro-repetía su orden extendiendo sus mano al chico que sin duda era más pequeño que él, ahora que lo veía bien era el niño más lindo que había visto en su corta vida.

-no, ka-chan dice que no debo ir con extraños-contestaba tsuna aun tartamudeando esto empezaba a desesperar al otro.

-mira yo soy Hayato, Gokudera Hayato bien? Ahora ya no somos extraños, vamos-lo levantaba del brazo, arrastrándolo dentro de la mansión después lo guiaba hasta la habitación que le habían asignado, ya ahí lo sentaba en la cama para enseguida buscar unas toallas bajo la atenta mirada del más chico, al encontrarlas le dio una y con otra se empezó a secar pero al ver después de unos minutos que el otro solo seguía como lo dejo observándolo, iba y se sentaba tras el quitándole la toalla empezando a secarlo cosa que al parecer al otro no le gusto ya que empezó a moverse pero eso no podía importarle menos a hayato que seguía con su cometido sin inmutarse, minutos más tarde al terminar el cielo se volteo de manera lenta quedando frente a frente el caramelo contra la esmeralda viéndose mutuamente.

-porque lloras?-pregunto tsuna al mayor descolocándolo por la pregunta.

-yo no lloro-respondía el otro secamente.

-hmm…-el pequeño llevaba sus pequeños brazos al cuello de hayato y jalándolo hacia si en un fuerte abrazo, ignorando el dolor de sus heridas, al estar tsuna a la altura de su oído le susurro suavemente con calma y amor-tranquilo todo estará bien yo estoy contigo, puedes confiar en mí, yo no te lastimare, desahogarse es bueno para el corazón y eso no te hace débil al contrario te hace más fuerte y te ayuda a levantarte-terminaba el castaño intensificando su abrazo, logrando que sin previo aviso finos hilos de lágrimas y sollozos lastimeros y dolidos salieran de los ojos y boca de hayato que en esos momentos se aferró más a tsuna y tsuna a él.

Después de unas horas hayato ya solo hipeaba así que se separó lentamente de tsuna que lo observaba con ternura, comprensión y amor; cosa que hizo muy feliz a gokudera.

-estas mejor?-preguntaba tsuna con suavidad y un tono conciliador.

-si…gracias-respondía hayato regalándole una sonrisa sincera que era regresada de igual manera-puedo abrazarte?-pedía tímidamente a lo que tsuna reía con suavidad.

-jajaja claro, pero eso ya lo estás haciendo-le contestaba el castaño a lo que el otro simplemente se sonrojaba furiosamente causando gracia en el otro-pero…puedo darte esto-seguía tsuna para llevar sus manitas a cada lado de la cabeza de gokudera y besar su frente fraternalmente dejando al otro aún más rojo(si es que era posible).

-por cierto me llamo Tsunayoshi, Sawada Tsunayoshi pero puedes decirme Tsuna-terminaba con una sonrisa.

-tsuna…no sé porque pero _voglio proteggere a tutti i costi*_-afirmaba de manera determinada haciendo que la sonrisa de tsuna se anchara.

-yo también gokudera-kun, porque _ti amo come un fratello*-_afirmaba de igual manera el castañito.

_**Muchas muchisisissimas gracias a todos y( espero que haya) todos por leer y por la paciencia que me han tenido gracias!No me enojo porque me digan mis errores al contrario me hace sentir especial porque si no le importaras a la gente no te los diría asi que mil!Gracias!**_


	5. Capítulo 4: le cose si muovono e il sole

_**Después de tanto tiempo aquí me tienen!(espero que alguien siga leyendo¬¬U)PERO DEJANDO ESO DE LADO AQUE EL NUEVO CAP!**_

Capítulo 4: le cose si muovono e il sole appare

Moscú, Rusia

En algún bosque de ubicación desconocida, de grandes y verdes árboles, cubiertos por una muy fina capa de nieve al igual que el suelo, por el cual se enmarcaban unas ligeras pisadas que al seguirlas encontrabas con la alta e imponente figura de un hombre de no más de 20 años, de piel clara, ojos negros fríos e inexpresivos, de cabello negro, vestido de traje negro, camisa naranja, corbata, zapatos negros y sombrero de fedora por el cual sobresalían unas risadas patillas; a su lado un niño de nomas de 8 años cabellos igualmente azabaches, piel blanca a lechada, ojos azul metálico que denotaban arrogancia y frialdad, vestido con pantalones negros, chamarra de piel negra y zapatos de igual color.

Ambos pelinegros se dirigían a lo que parecía ser una cabaña la cual se encontraba unos cuantos metros frente a ellos. Al llegar un hombre de traje negro les abrió la puerta cediéndoles el paso, al entrar se escuchó un:

-bienvenido Reborn-sama, Hibari-sama!-dijeron a coro alrededor de 20 hombres perfectamente trajeados y parados en dos filas (una a cada lado de la puerta).

-hay novedades?-cuestionaba Reborn de manera seria a lo que todos los presentes se tensaron y dirigieron su mirada al hombre que estaba atrás de los pelinegros-que sucede Jack?-pregunta con voz de ultratumba a la vez que se gira también para verlo.

-a…pues vera…Reborn-sama…jajajaja-empezaba totalmente nervioso y asustado; Pero bueno quien no lo estaría si el mejor hitman del mundo te ve y te habla así-hubo un incidente en la familia…-se le apagaba la voz.

-habla de una buena vez que no estoy de humor-amenazaba.

-SawadaIemitsu-samaySawadaNana-samafueronasesinadosporunafa miliaenemigasedesconoceelmot ivoyseahanunciadoqueelproxim ojefeseraSawadaTsunayoshi-sama!-contestaba/gritaba totalmente asustado.

-…-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-… ¿qué?-fue la inteligente respuesta del hitman.

-si…vera...hubo una emboscada y pues…no sabemos que paso exactamente el único que lo sabe es el décimo….pero no ha hablado con nadie de eso…los guardianes del décimo se están reuniendo y…solicitaron la presencia de Hibari-sama-concluía el hombre un poco menos alterado.

-entiendo…quienes serán los guardianes?-

-guardián de la tormenta: Gokudera Hayato, maestro Shamal, edad 6 años, heredero de una de las familias aliadas Scorpione. Guardián de la lluvia: Yamamoto Takeshi, heredero del estilo Shigure Soenryu, 6 años, hijo de un asesino retirado que trabajaba para la CEDEF Yamamoto Tsuyoshi. Guardián del sol: Sasagawa Ryohei, maestros los arcobaleno: Colonello y LarMirch, 8 años, hijo de un capitán-comandante de las fuerzas especiales japonesas. Guardián del rayo: lambo, asesino a sueldo de la familia Bobino, 3 años. Guardián de la nube: Hibari-sama y finalmente guardián de la niebla. Desconocido-

-cuantos se han reunido ya?-

-Gokudera-sama, Yamamoto-sama y Sasagawa-sama llega hoy a la mansión vongola junto a los arcobaleno: Lal Mirch y Colonello-

-entiendo, preparen todo para irnos-

-hai!-

-en una hora todo debe estar listo entendido herbívoros?-ordenaba la seria e imponente/amenazante voz del niño que hasta ahora había estado callado.

-h-hai! Hibari-sama-

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++en otro lugar+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Sicilia, Italia

-cállate idiota!-grita Gokudera tan rojo como un tomate.

-Jajajaja ma, ma-reía encantado Yamamoto, mientras tsuna solo observaba divertido las caras que hacia Gokudera mientras tenía su discusión unilateral (Yamamoto solo reía con satisfacción al verlo sonrojarse) preguntándose si Yamamoto le gustaría ser parte de su familia…después de unos minutos de meditación y que la pelea unilateral siguiera para diversión de Yamamoto y vergüenza de Gokudera, Tsuna hablo.

-ne, Yamamoto-Llama en voz alta reclamando la atención de los dos chicos frente a él. Cosa que logro sin mucho esfuerzo ya que Gokudera al escucharlo hablar cerró la boca y por ende Yamamoto lo imito centrando su mirada en el menor, expectante a lo que este dijera, Tsuna comenzaba a sentirse nervioso nunca nadie lo había visto tan detenidamente nunca así que se comenzó a poner nervioso-a-pu-pues yo…quería saber si tu…-tartamudeaba-QUIERES SER MI AMIGO?!-explotaba Tsuna completamente nervioso.

-jajajaja por supuesto que si Tsuna!-respondía de lo más feliz Yamamoto.

-bien! Escuchaste Gokudera?!Tengo un nuevo amigo!-canturreaba Tsuna de lo más feliz, haciendo a los otros dos sonreír con ternura-ne, Gokudera también puede ser tu amigo?-preguntaba entre ansioso y dubitativo.

-claro! Aunque eso solo si así lo desea el-comentaba viendo fijamente a Gokudera causándole un sonrojo, el cual se profundizo cuando Tsuna volteo a verlo esperanzado.

-Ahh…-suspiraba quedamente la pequeña tormenta intentando calmar su sonrojo-pues si el décimo lo dice…-replicaba claramente nervioso.

-yei!Ahora los tres somos amigos!-saltaba Tsuna.

De esta manera pasaban unos minutos hasta que una de las mucamas les decía que el Nono los quería ver en su despacho, los niños asentían e iban al lugar; una vez ahí Tsuna tocaba la puerta esperando el típico "adelante" el cual obtenían fácilmente y de esta manera entraban.

Dentro de la habitación se podían observar a dos hombres uno de treinta y algo y otro más viejo.

-hola abuelo!-saludaba Tsuna corriendo al encuentro con su abuelo, pasando del señor y llevando consigo a la tormenta y a la lluvia(no los soltó en ningún momento) que casi se matan al intentar pasar por sobre la mesa de centro y el sillón-mira él es Yamamoto Takeshi!es nuestro nuevo amigo!-hablaba con sonrisa Tsuna mientras soltaba a sus amigos y abrazaba a su abuelo.

-jojojojo me alegro de que ya conozcas a Takeshi, pero Tsunayoshi no se te olvida algo?-le reprendía suavemente entonces Tsuna notaba al otro hombre y avergonzado de su actitud se ruborizaba para enseguida esconderse detrás de sus futuros guardianes sacándoles una sonrisa al notar que Tsuna confiaba en ellos.

-no te preocupes Tsunayoshi-sonreía el adulto.

-gomenasai…-se disculpaba saliendo de detrás de sus guardianes para ponerse frente al adulto-mi nombre es Sawada Tsunayoshi un placer!-decía con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-jajaja mi nombre es Yamamoto Tsuyoshi igualmente!-le sonreía con amabilidad.

-eh?...es el papa de Yamamoto?-

-jajaja,si Tsuna él es mi padre!-

-ya veo-

-Takeshi, te agrada Tsuna?-cuestionaba el hombre a su hijo.

-claro, papa! Tsuna es bastante lindo!-Tsuna se sonroja con el comentario, pero el otro simple mente lo ignoraba y seguía hablando-además de que Gokudera también lo es!-.

-no es cierto idiota!-gritaba Gokudera que se encontraba igual o hasta más rojo que Tsuna.

-jajajaja, ma, ma-sonreía Takeshi mientras comenzaba una nueva pelea unilateral.

En ese instante la puerta fue abierta de golpe, dando el paso a un chico de no más de 8 años de cabellos blancos, piel morena, ojos plata y vestido con ropa deportiva (sudadera y pants) color gris con rojo a juego con sus tenis rojos.

-QUIEN ES SAWADA TSUNA?AL EXTREMO!-gritaba a todo pulmón, fastidiando a Gokudera que se ponía a la defensiva parándose frente a un asustando Tsuna, del cual solo se le veía un ojito, parte de su cabello y una manita (se escondido tras Gokudera Y Yamamoto).

-yo soy Sawada Tsunayoshi…-contestaba algo vacilante el pequeño Tsuna.

-decimo usted no tiene por qué contestarle a ese!-recalcaba la tormenta, totalmente enojado y viendo feo al niño frente a él.

-ma, ma, Gokudera, quién eres?-preguntaba con su habitual calma la lluvia.

-SOY SASAGAWA RHYOHEI!EXTREMO!-volvía a gritar.

-deja de gritar, acaso quieres dejarnos sordos?! cabeza de césped!-le rezongaba un exaltado Gokudera.

-que dijiste cabeza de pulpo?!-le contestaba/gritaba el sol dando inicio a una nueva pelea, en donde la tormenta le gritaba al sol y el sol le respondía a la vez que la lluvia intentaba apaciguarlos con su calma y el pequeño cielo solo los miraba con una gotita en su cabeza estilo anime.

-mooo!oni-chan ya te dije que no molestes a las personas!-se escuchaba la voz de una niña que callaba al futuro boxeador a la vez que entraba por la puerta para situarse frente a todos-hola, un placer soy Sasagawa Kyoko-se presentaba con voz monocorde.

-…-

-…-

-…-

-hola Kyoko-chan! Soy Sawada Tsunayoshi, pero puedes llamarme Tsuna!-se presentaba Tsuna rompiendo el silencio.

-oh! así que tú eres Tsuna-kun! papa dijo que eras lindo pero no pensé que tanto!-sonreía de manera amistosa y dulce a la vez que las mejillas de Tsuna se coloreaban de un suave rosa haciéndolo ver muy lindo.

-los niños no son lindos!-reprochaba el cielo haciendo una mueca, que en realidad parecía un tierno puchero causando una sonrisa en los presentes.

-jojojojo me alegro de que ya llegaran como les fue en el viaje?-preguntaba nono.

-bien muchas gracias-respondía educadamente Kyoko.

-qué bueno, pero dime donde están Lal Mirch y Colonello?-

-aquí-interrumpían en la conversación un hombre de no más de 19 años, cabello rubio y ojos azules con el típico traje militar y a su lado una mujer de no más de 20 años, cabellos azulados y ojos rojos e igualmente vestida con traje militar pero en vez de pantalones llevaba falda.

-ho…-lo interrumpía la voz de Tsuna que salía disparado a los brazos de Lal.

-Lal-nee! Nello-nii!-Sollozaba Tsuna-lo siento!en verdad lo siento!yo no quería que eso pasara pero…yo fui débil y entonces…oto-sama y luego…ka-san!yo no pude hacer nada fue mi culpa de verdad lo siento!-comenzaba a llorar de forma desesperada como si no hubiera mañana haciendo que el corazón de los presentes se apretara dolorosamente al ver llorar al último sawada con tanto dolor y culpa.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++minutos más tarde++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

-lo siento hice que todos se preocuparan por mi…-se disculpaba un hiposo (que está terminando de llorar) Tsuna-gomen!-decía con las mejillas sonrojadas y lagrimitas en sus ojos, haciéndolo ver muy lindo.

-está bien decimo/Tsuna/Sawada/Tsuna-kun!-decían al unisón los futuros amigos del cielo a la vez que un leve sonrojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas.

-jojojojo me alegra que ya estés bien Tsunayoshi-kun- sonreía nono.

-hai!oji-chan!-nono sonreía con armonía para enseguida cambiar su semblante por uno serio.

-Bien creo que ahora que están reunidos-hacia una pausa-dígame les gustaría ser los guardianes de Tsunayoshi-kun?-

-guardianes?-preguntaban los chicos al unisón.

-sí, aquellos que lo acompañaran toda la vida como hermanos, amigos_…-"esclavos de su voluntad que nunca lo traicionaran _"agregaba mentalmente_-_que dicen? Les gusta la idea?-les sonreía con calma para darles confianza.

-por supuesto!si es por el décimo hare cualquier cosa!-contestaba con orgullo y seguridad Gokudera él no tenía menor problema con estar con Tsuna ya que él lo quería mucho.

-yo también acepto Tsuna es muy lindo como para dejarlo solo!-sonreía Yamamoto, a pesar de que tenía el presentimiento de que había gato encerrado lo dejo pasar ya que sentía que si decía que no, sería como patear a un cachorro herido…y bajo la lluvia(el cachorro es Tsuna).

-yo también acepto al extremo!-gritaba Rhyohei- además padre ordeno que cuidáramos extremadamente a Sawada-

-yo también acepto-decía Kyoko con una sonrisa-será divertido estar con Tsuna-kun! verdad oni-chan?-

-claro kyoko!Sawada se ve que es realmente extremo!-gritaba con una sonrisa.

-que quieres dejarnos sordos cabeza de césped!-reclamaba Gokudera con otro grito.

-que dijiste cabeza de pulpo?!-reclamaba.

-lo que oíste cabeza de césped!-

-ma, ma, calma-intervenía Yamamoto intentando en vano calmarlos, a la vez que los otros lo ignoraban como si no estuviera ahí.

Los demás solo lo veían la pelea con gotitas cayendo de sus frentes(al estilo anime).

-abuelo Yamamoto, kyoko-chan y rhyohei-san se pueden quedar en la mansión?-preguntaba Tsuna de manera esperanzada.

-claro Tsuna solo es cosa de que ellos quieran y que los dejen-decía nono observando a Lal y Tsuyoshi.

-entonces pueden?-repetía Tsuna pero ahora viendo con ojos del gato con botas(el de la película de sherk) Lal y Tsuyoshi haciendo a ambos adultos suspirar en signo de derrota.

-claro, Tsuna-decían ambos adultos.

-coyote-llamaba nono a su guardián el cual entraba al despacho (siempre está afuera de este por cualquier cosa que se le ofrezca a nono)-podrías traerme los anillos?-.

-hai, nono-asentía para después salir a buscar los dichosos anillos, minutos después regresa con una caja de terciopelo-aquí tienes nono-le entrega la caja.

-gracias-la toma-niños-llamaba suavemente.

-si?-volteaban todos a verlo.

-acérquense tengo algo para ustedes-los niños se acercaban y el noveno ponía a su altura la caja donde se encontraban 7 anillos-les gustan?-

-si-decían a coro.

-qué bueno, porque no escogen uno-invitaba, a la vez que los niños observaban los anillos.

-yo quiero este!es el más extremo!-gritaba Rhyohei a la vez que agarraba el anillo del sol.

-yo este-decía Hayato a la vez que agarraba el de la tormenta.

-oh bueno yo este-afirmaba Takeshi tomando el de la lluvia.

-hmm…-Tsuna veía el del cielo y un poco dudoso lo tomaba-pareciera que susurran no les parece?-comentaba algo ido.

-si…-contestaban los otros.

-perece que no les quedaran hasta que sean grandes-comentaba nono sacándolos del trance –que les parece si los llevan en el cuello?-preguntaba mostrando finas cadenas de oro blanco.

-si sería buena idea verdad?-respondía Tsuna con una sonrisa-abuelo me puedo quedar los anillos faltantes?-comentaba, a la vez que los tomaba sin esperar respuesta.

-claro-Los niños ponían los anillos en las cadenas para después abrocharlas.

-que les parece si damos un paseo-proponía Yamamoto con una sonrisa.

-eso sería extremo!-

-cállate cabeza de césped!-

-que dijiste cabeza de pulpo?!-

-tranquilos, chicos-

-Sería buena idea no crees Tsuna-kun?-

-claro-

-pues si el décimo lo desea, que le parece si yo soy su guía decimo?-

-sería divertido!-

-está decidido-

-pero ya es tarde-comentaba secamente Lal.

-pero…-protestaba Tsuna pero una mirada de Lal lo callaba.

-irán mañana, por lo mientras Tsuna porque no les muestras la mansión y sus habitaciones?-

-ok-se resignaba-síganme chicos.

-si!-de esta forma los niños salían.

-no es muy pronto para darles los anillos-observaba serio Tsuyoshi.

-no lo creo, ustedes notaron que ellos agarraron el indicado? es obvio que la décima generación será la mejor-

-concuerdo con coyote-secundaba nono.

-yo creo que fue muy pronto, además el hecho de que Tsuna no se encuentre mentalmente estale es un problema-apoyaba Colonello a Tsuyoshi.

-nono, no creo que Tsuna quiera hacer lo que secondo o séptimo hicieron, Tsuna no es malo-decía entrecortada Lal debido a la furia contenida.

-te aseguro Lal Mirch que Tsuna doblegara a todos a su voluntad, ya lo hizo con los arcobalenos no falta mucho para que lo haga con los demás…-sonrisa de suficiencia por parte el nono.

-pero no fue consciente de eso!-estallaba Lal con furia-no entiendo cómo es que cambiaste tanto nono…-decía decepcionada.

-…-

-por otro lado, está claro que la mayoría de los niños alrededor de Tsuna están rotos yo creo que todos ganan Tsuna los cura y ellos le dan su lealtad eterna, así de simple-comentaba como si del clima se tratara Coyote.

-es muy injusto, que usen a Tsuna y los niños para impulsar a vongola…-

-eso no importa mientras vongola prevalezca, Lal Mirch-.

-entiendo porque Iemitsu no quería que su hijo se involucrara-hablaba tsuyoshi.

-y porque dejas que tu hijo se involucre?-preguntaba nono.

-porque no podría dejar solo al hijo de Iemitsu y Nana-ante sus palabras se hacía un incómodo silencio.

-…-

-….-

-…-

-…-

-nono Reborn llegara en 2 días, junto a hibari-hablaba Coyote cambiando radicalmente de tema.

-ya veo-


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6: Avvicinandosi nube, cielo e ...

Japón, Namimori

-porque tenemos que ir a ver a un simple herbívoro?-refunfuñaba un pequeño niño de alrededor de 3 años-es una perdida de tiempo!-

-ya basta! si yo digo que vamos tu simplemente obedeces y guardas silencio! ¿Entendido?-regañaba un hombre de aprox.20 años .

-vamos Reborn, no seas así con el pequeño sabes que a él no le gusta estar rodeado de gente-opinaba un anciano que viajaba con los otros dos en un auto negro, bastante lujoso y de color negro.

-pero nono lleva quejándose ¡todo el camino!-reprochaba Reborn.

-ya se le pasara-

-…-Reborn volteaba la cara sin contestar nada mostrando su desacuerdo.

-nono, hemos llegado-hablaba el conductor del auto, a la vez que aparcaba frente a una casa de apariencia común de dos pisos color blanco detalles en madera bastante acogedora.

-jojojo ¡mira cómo pasa el tiempo!-comentaba el nono bajando del auto.

-che, vamos-ordenaba reborn, al chico que en silencio los seguía, dándole alcance al noveno hasta la entrada de la casa donde ya se podían escuchar alegres charlas y risas.

-jum, parece que alguien mas además de nosotros quería conocer al pequeño-señalaba el noveno.

-eso parece-secundaba Reborn tocando el timbre de la casa.

DING~DONG~

Momentos después la puerta se abría mostrando a un sonriente Iemitsu.

-¡nono!¡Reborn!¡Cuánto tiempo!Pasen, pasen! Los estábamos esperando, tu también pequeño Hibari-Timoteo sonreía para enseguida entrar, Reborn le dirigía una mirada divertida y burlona a hibari para después entrar y por ultimo hibari le enviaba a Iemitsu una mirada envenenada para seguir a los otros dos adultos-¿eh?-Iemitsu solo lo miraba con cara de"¿ yo que te hice?" Dando un suspiro simplemente los seguía al interior de la casa, una vez dentro observaba que todos sus invitados estaban rodeando a su pequeño tesoro, todos excepto uno que se mantenía en el marco de la puerta observando atentamente a su hijo que estaba en los brazos de Reborn quien se mantenía de espaldas, dejando de esta manera que Tsuna descansara su cabecita en su hombro quedando frente a frente con Hibari que solo se mantenía quieto.

+++++++++++++++++++++NARRA HIBARI+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Hoy sin duda era un día horrible teníamos que ir a ver a un estúpido herbívoro recién nacido porque según Reborn ese niño era importante, ¡si cómo no!¡ha!¡estoy seguro que no será más que otro simple y estúpido herbívoro! estuvimos todo el día en el maldito avión para después pasar otro rato en el carro que nos llevaría a la vendita casa.

Al llegar bajamos del carro y caminamos a la entrada, ya podía escuchar las estúpidas risas, reborn toco la puerta y casi al instante un hombre de estúpida sonrisa con cabellos rubio cenizo, de ojos color miel, piel canela y vestido con camiseta blanca y pantalones de mezclilla café claro salía para recibirnos.

-¡Nono!¡Reborn!¡Cuánto tiempo!¡Pasen, pasen! Los estábamos esperando-lo escuche hablar-¡tú también pequeño Hibari!-fue lo que dijo ese maldito herbívoro le mande una mirada envenenada cuando note la burlesca sonrisa que Reborn me mandaba para enseguida entrar a la casa seguido del noveno, por mi parte los seguí de manera lenta.

Una vez adentro note que estaban todos los "Arcobalenos" decidí quedarme en el marco de la entrada esperando la hora de retirarnos, estaba bastante fastidiado con todo y con todos…fue entonces que note como obligaban a Reborn a cargar al estúpido herbívoro pensé en burlarme cosa que el noto por lo que me dio la espalda y…todo se detuvo, mi respiración, mi mente, mi corazón, todo; ahí estaba el viéndome de manera fija y profunda-poco usual para un bebe-sus preciosos ojos color miel/canela viéndome, sentí que todo en el mundo era irrelevante excepto esa mirada…esos ojos y…oh lo que me derrumbo y consiguió reconstruirme a tal grado que sentí la necesidad de protegerle y mimarle fue esa sonrisa esa hermosa sonrisa que dirigía solo a mí.

Observe como Reborn movía al bebe de posición-supongo que para acomodarlo mejor-perdiendo todo contacto visual con el.

+++++++++++++++++++++FIN DE LA NARRACION DE HIBARI++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

El pequeño bebe sonrió de forma hermosa a Hibari que sin darse cuenta le correspondió con otra, entonces Reborn cambio de posición al bebe haciendo que perdiera todo contacto visual con la pequeña nube, molestándolo a tal grado que empezó a llorar como si no hubiera mañana preocupando a todos en la sala, sus sollozos eran tan fuertes y desgarradores que pareciera que estuvieran lastimado por esto Nana actuaba rápidamente arrebatando de los brazos del asesino a su hijo para empezar a arrullarlo y tratar de consolarlo de todas las formas posibles pero aun así no funcionaba, además de que parecía contraproducente; ya que todos en la habitación habían prácticamente corrido a verlo incluido Hibari que al ser el más bajito no podía atender al pequeño cosa que lo frustraba bastante.

-¿qué tiene?-

-no se-

-¡¿estúpido reborn que le hiciste?!-

-¡yo no le hice nada!-

-¡basta con los gritos!-

-hay que relajarnos-

Era un poco de lo que escuchaba Hibari del montón de herbívoros.

-¡ES SUFICIENTE!-gritaba Hibari llamando la atención de todos los presentes, quedando estos últimos en silencio que solo era roto por el desconsolado llanto del pequeño; estirando sus brazos hacia Nana incitándola a que le diera al pequeño, en un ademan que solo ella, Reborn y Nono, eran capaces de entender pues los demás solo lo veían como si le hubiera salido dos cabezas ya que se puede entender que HIBARI KYOYA heredero de la familia Hibari y mejor estudiante de Reborn NUNCA pero NUNCA alzaba la voz era en contra de sus principios y todo en lo que él creía que alzara la voz, era simplemente bajo, una humillación. Por estos motivos con algo de duda Nana se sentaba en el sillón palmeando espacio vacío a su lado invitando silenciosamente a Kyoya a sentarse, captando la indirectamente, obedecía sentándose y una vez acomodado Nana le pasaba a Tsuna.

-tranquilo todo está bien, no tienes por qué llorar-le hablaba dulcemente, logrando casi al instante calmar el llanto, obteniendo como recompensa una sonrisa del bebe y devolviéndole otra más suave pero igual de hermosa.

En algún lugar de Rusia

Se encontraban varios cuerpos tirados y otros tantos apilados unos sobre otros mientras un niño de alrededor de diez años golpeaba a 5 hombres que lo atacaban con todo tipo de armas y estilos de pelea mientras él se defendía con unas tonfas de color plata, el pequeño esquivaba, detenía y propinaba fuertes golpes a los adultos sin prestar atención a su nuevo espectador.

El hombre que observaba con mucho temor como el pequeño "angelito" "jugaba" con sus compañeros de trabajo, debatiéndose mental mente en si llamarlo o no, es decir si lo molestaba probablemente moriría y el apreciaba su vida muchas gracias.

-habla herbívoro- le ordenaba hibari sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Hibari-sama todo esta listo…-llamaba con voz temblorosa por el miedo de interrumpir el "juego" (que más bien parecía una matanza) de su pequeño jefe, golpeando al último hombre en pie, hibari comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida.

-bien espero llegar a Italia para mañana a las 4 en punto ¿entendido?-amenazaba Reborn por última vez al piloto del lujoso jet en el que él y su discípulo viajarían.

-entendido Reborn-sama-lloriqueaba el piloto pues el viaje en si 12 horas y el sádico asesino quería llegar en 8, sin contar que podría suceder cualquier percance que los retrasara pero no podía hacer nada todos sabían que llevarle la contra al asesino era cavar tu propia tumba y el tenia familia que mantener muchas gracias.

Reborn asentía sonriendo con malicia para salir de la cabina del piloto e ir a sentarse a un lado de Hibari.

-Llegaremos a las 4, mientras tanto será mejor que duermas-

-hmm-le "respondía" la alondra sin inmutarse, pasando unos minutos el jet despegaba a ganando altura y velocidad hasta estabilizarse, al poco rato entraba uno de los guardias que los acompañaban.

-Reborn-sama-llamaba el hombre de traje y lentes oscuros.

-¿qué sucede?-

-se nos acaban de informar que hace 3 días la familia Estraneo fue aniquilada-un silencio algo incómodo se formaba en el ambiente, los Estraneo si bien eran una familia pequeña no eran débiles y su aniquilación era un tanto preocupante ¿Quién tenía suficiente poder como para destruirla aparte de los Vongola? sin contar que dicha familia-los Estraneo- estaban situados en Sicilia, donde casualmente se encontraba el pequeño decimo.

-¿quién fue? Y ¿por qué hasta ahora se nos había informado?-

-pues hmm…-el guardia se ponía un poco nervioso-tal parece que la zona estaba cubierta por una poderosa ilusión no fue sino hasta que los Prigioniero que eran sus protegidos los fueron a buscar para una reunión que se dieron cuenta que la familia fue eliminada por esto se cree que…fue un niño de nombre Rokudo Mukuro era miembro de la familia, uno muy poderoso y gran usuario de las llamas de la niebla -otro silencio se formaba.

-se sabe el ¿Por qué?-

-tal parece que experimentaban con los niños de su familia y bueno parece ser que estos se revelaron, se tiene el informe de que otros 4 niños escaparon junto a Mukuro.

-asi que de cualquier forma los Vindice hubieran ido por ellos.

-así parece, Vindice ha ordenado que no se les ayude ya que ellos los van a juzgar.

-jum, esto será divertido-comentaba hibari con una pizca de emoción en su voz para en seguida cerrar los ojos.

-haha tienes razón.

Italia Sicilia: mansión Vongola

-tsuna-kun, te encontré!-canturreaba una niña de ojos color miel y cabello anaranjado, mientas se asomaba detrás de un sofá encontrando a un pequeño castaño de ojos caramelo.

-jajaja parece que perdiste tsuna-se burlaba otro niño un poco más grande asomándose de igual modo para ayudar a parce al castañito.

-¡cállate idiota del baseball!Decimo lo hizo bastante bien fue el último que encontró sasagawa-se quejaba el niño peli plata.

-¡esto fue un juego EXTREMO!-gritaba el peliblanco mayor.

-¡¿quieres dejarnos sordos cabeza de césped?!-le reprochaba la tormenta.

-jajaja ma,ma Gokudera- intervenía la lluvia creando así una discusión unilateral con la tormenta mientras el sol solo gritaba: "extremo esto extremo el otro" hasta que el pequeño cielo harto de esto hablaba.

-Basta Gokdera-kun, oni-san(como rhyohei le había dicho que lo llamara)-llamaba a sus amigos logrando que estos se controlaran y siguieran con el juego después de alrededor de 30 minutos aparecía una delas sirvientas para anunciarles que era hora de dormir, los pequeños aceptaban y eran llevados a sus respectivas habitaciones.

-hola tsuna-saludaban los dos arcobaleno que entraban a la habitación del pequeño cielo.

-lal-nee, nello-ni-saludaba tsuna saltando de la cama para correr a sus brazos-¿mañana si saldremos de paseo?¿verdad que si?-preguntaba observándolos con sus grades ojos caramelo, estos se observaban con algo de duda para después sonreírse.

-ok, pero ¿a dónde quieres ir?

-hmm…no se ¡mañana le preguntare a Gokudera!

-de acuerdo, ahora a dormir-ordena colonello de forma paternal mientras lo carga de regresó a la cama donde lal mirch lo arropa y ambos besan su frente, para apagar las luces e irse.

Tsuna cierra los ojos y al poco rato termina en los brazos de Morfeo.

++++++++++++++++++++++++sueño de tsuna+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Se encontraba en un lugar completamente oscuro, pero aun así no tenía miedo él ya había estado en esa situación por eso solo esperaba….y después de lo que le pareció una eternidad lo escuchó.

- tsunayoshi-ku~n-le llamaban mientras lentamente todo se iluminaba y su paisaje cambiaba a un hermoso bosque con un lago en medio del panorama y rodeado de muchas flores, frente a el un precioso niño de alrededor de 8 años lo observaba con cariño y algo de malicia en sus ojos.

-¡al fin puedo verte!-gimoteaba tsuna para enseguida correr y abrazarlo-estaba muy preocupado por ti, no vuelvas a dejarme solo ¿sí?

-mi pequeño conejo no llores, te lo prometo pero deja de llorar-el mayor lo cagaba para después acariciarle el cabello intentando tranquilizarlo.

-no te hicieron nada malo ¿verdad?

-por supuesto que no mi lindo tsunayoshi…de hecho ya los elimine-sonreía sádicamente.

-los ¿…eli…mi...naste...?-preguntaba un tanto asustado.

-si-le respondía con simpleza-después de todo la gente mala merece morir ¿no?-el pequeño callaba unos segundos para después preguntar.

-¿mis padres eran malos?-cuestionaba inocentemente algo dudoso.

-no…-contestaba lentamente-pero las personas que los mataron si-le afirmaba

-entonces ¿tú eres un héroe?

- eso mi pequeño conejo lo decides tu-el pequeño asentía dando por terminado el tema; minutos más tarde el pequeño le contaba todo lo que había pasado mientras él se sentaba recargado en un frondoso árbol con el pequeño entre sus piernas.

-entonces me entere de que a yamamoto le gusta mucho el baseball!jajaja y siempre están tranquilo!-tsuna hablaba mientras hacía lindos ademanes o pucheros que le causaban gran ternura al mayor, si bien a él le daba igual cualquier cosa relacionada con los demás, todavía le encantaba ver feliz a su conejito-por cierto mañana saldré de paseo, ¿podre verte?.

- parece que estas impaciente por conocerme.

-sip!

-pues bien que te parece si nos vemos mañana en Catania; frente a la Piazza del Duomo

-ok-concordaba dando un perezoso bostezo acurrucándose más contra el pecho del más grande, quedando dormido casi al instante.


End file.
